User blog:FinalWholockianGrrlGamer/Analysis: This Will Be the Day
I've always taken pride in my literary analysis skills, so I'll post some of my insight here with maybe a crack theory or two and see if it's actually any good. Feel free to criticize, I'm good with criticism (on the internet at least). I'll try doing it line-by-line, see how that works. I'll skip the lines that seem self-explanatory. "They see you as small and helples / They see you as just a child..." Obviously talking about Ruby here, but everyone knows that. "Surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild." Okay, so she's a prodigy. Now, there's something interesting about this word "prodigy", if you'll follow me down this rabbit trail. We use it to refer to a child with the skill or knowledge (and in some cases responsibilities) of an adult. However, the Latin root prodigium means "omen", and at some point in its evolution to it's present meaning "prodigy" came to mean something like "monster": a warrior running wild. Obviously unintentional, since I seriously doubt anyone on the production team did that much research into the etymology of the word "prodigy", but it's a fun piece of trivia. Anyhow, I find it interesting that we all interpret this line as positive, when the imagery here is actually a bit frightening. It could simply mean she is a formidable foe, but I wonder if that is all it means. (It's also to make it rhyme, though, so I might be just completely and totally wrong.) "We are lightning..." I seem to remember, er, Lightning saying something about, um, lightning. "Lightning strikes, then fades away. It cannot protect; it only destroys." Lightning can certainly do a lot of damage very unexpectedly. It's sudden, unpredictable, and often devastating. "Straying from the thunder..." Uh, what the heck? That's some pretty powerful imagery and I have no idea what it means. Perhaps Ruby and whoever is the narrator of the song are going divergent or something. Sounds right, sure, we'll go with that. "I don't want to hear your absolution." Now, appropriate methodology will change depending on the circumstance, and this could be a hero protesting against a legalist. But it could also be a villain or an anti-hero trying justify his actions. "Welcome to a world of new solutions." At this point my evilometer is off the charts. I know that Ruby can be pretty creative, but I really don't think that's what's happening here. I think this is a villain justifying her cause to Ruby. (I say her because it's obviously Cinder.) "Welcome to a world of bloody evolution." Time for one of those theories I told you about. Since this is obviously alluding to something we don't understand yet, I'll just speculate. What if Cinder is planning somethi ng that would eliminate all but the "fittest"? I don't think that's the core of her plan, but it could well be her justification. Sure, some people will get killed in the process, but what does it matter? All the cool people will make it. "And victory is in a simple soul." Cinder believes Ruby is the key to her plan for som e unknown reason. Maybe it's just because she's uber powerful bananas through the roof and will wreck her plan otherwise. Maybe it's for a different reason, I dunno. "This world's unforgiving; even brilliant lights will cease to burn." Like what kind of light? Maybe a beacon? And of course I have that crack theory that Yang's gonna die, and she might qualifiy as a brilliant light burning but I might be grasping at straws there. "Legends scatter." Possibly a reference to Ruby's emblem. Mostly just nice imagery. "Day and night will sever." I literally have no idea what is even happening here. Like some stuff is falling apart probably. That's pretty much the whole song, but there are three lines that are repeated: "This will be the day we've waited for! We are lightning... Welcome to a world of new solutions." I wonder why those particular lines were chose, particularly that last one. Are they trying to highlight the pernicious nature of those words? Yeah, that's all I got for this one. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts